Tender Princess
by dragonxkeeper
Summary: Zero's in love with Yuki, who is now a vampire and sister to his enemy. Can true love conqueror this young vamps doubts? Or will he hate her forever?


_He loved her, but at the same time, he hated her. Yuki Cross. The one person who'd always been there for him. The one who'd always cared for him when he was hurt or sick, and the one who'd cried for him when things seemed to have lost hope. He loved her to death, but wasn't man enough to admit it. And thanks to his stubborn pride, he never would. She was a pureblood, top of the food chain. Where as he, Zero, was a lowly aristocrat indebted to Kaname Kuran._

_Zero leaned his against the glass window in the headmasters' dorm. It felt as though ever since Ichiru and Shizuka-Hio showed up things had been going downhill. Sure his bloodlust wasn't as dire, but he loathed it all the same. Why did Ichiru have to come back? What was there to gain? And why was that prick, Kuran acting as generous as to offer his blood to Zero? Nothing made sense. And to make matters worse, Yuki was his sibling! The only person he truly loved was related to that, that thing! He continued staring out the window lost in thought, not even noticing the twinkling stars and the full moon. Not even the vast campus separating Moon and Sun dormitories._

"_Zero?" He was ripped from his thoughts causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. _

"_What're you doing here, Kuran?" He snapped, turning his head around._

"_Clam down Zero. I merely came here to talk." Yuki replied. She sat on the edge of his bed, wearing a soft pink yukata. Her long black hair sweeping her back and spilling across the comforter. _

"_There's nothing to talk about, now go." He returned his attention to the window. He wasn't used to being caught off guard so easily and refused to look her in the eye._

"_You're wrong. There's plenty to talk about." _

_He spun around around, "Oh? And what prey tell might that be?" _

"_I think you know. You've always had a knack for getting a hold of information. But never mind that, this is something more personal; only pertaining to you and me." She gently lifted her body off the bed and cross to Zero. _

"_What're you on about? I've no idea what you're talking about." This time making direct eye contact._

_She sighed. "I guess I'll have to show you." She placed one leg between Zero's and leaned forward. He drew in a breath as her tender lips brushed against his. The kiss was ever so delicious. He wanted to keep in that moment. Just stay kissing her beautiful lips. And felt glimmer of pain as she pulled back. "Why are you doing this?" He muttered into her ear._

"_Because I know your weakness. You're in love with me." His eyes grew wide and his heart dropped. _

"_How long have you known?" his voice barely above a whisper._

"_Long enough" She replied, removing her leg and proceeding to sit at the head of the bed._

"_Why did you kiss me? What is there to gain?" _

"_Gain?" She asked oh too sweetly, "I hope to gain nothing. I simply kissed you to return the favor."_

"_Favor? What the hell are talking about?"_

"_Oh don't play dumb. You. Me. The infirmary. If you hadn't backed out we could have had our own little alone time."_

"_Shut up." He snapped._

"_Oh come now, " she said using that annoyingly sweet voice again, "You know you want me. What're you waiting for? Claim your prize."_

"_I SAID SHUT UP!" He launched onto the bed, pinning her down. His fangs slowly curling from under his gums._

" _You dare?" She asked. Her face grown cold, her fangs bearing and eyes glowing fiery red. "You know you can't resist me, why fight it?"_

_He didn't even see her move. All he knew was that she was the one now pinning him down. He strength was unbelievable, so different from before. _

"_What the fuck do you want with me? You have your precious Kaname, go fuck him!" He spat._

_A hand flew across his face. It stung like hell, but still didn't compare to Kaname and his punches._

"_If you ever insult me like that again, you'll get more than a hand across the face." She snarled._

"_So leave. I've already got half a mindset to fire the bloody rose."_

"_Ah that would be a problem were it not that I too have a vampire gun." He swore under his breath. _

"_How about this, you leave now, I let you got unharmed, deal?" She smirked at him as though he'd just told an amusing joke._

"_As much as I'd love to take you up on that offer, I'm afraid I must decline. You see, as a pureblood, I'm expected to mate with Kaname. And let me just tell you, I'm not at all thrilled of the idea of sleeping with my brother. Actually, I've had my eyes on another boy. You. You know you'd love to have me, and I'm willing to do it. Let's not forget it wouldn't be the first time we did something forbidden."_

_There was no way he could decline. Sure they were blood sucking creatures of the night, but at one point both of them were both human. Even vampires had desires. But what if Kaname found out. He knew he wasn't going to tell, but what of Yuki? If he pissed her off she could easily have Kaname kill him there on the spot. His mind said 'No', but his heart and body said 'let's do it!' He starred at her for a long moment. What he would give to rip off her yukata, to kiss her neck, and just make love to her. After careful consideration he said, "I'm in. Where're the condoms?" _

"_Forget condoms. We don't need them." She replied her voice real coy._

"_Ok but if you get a surprise don't blame me." Yuki rolled her eyes and pulled Zero toward her. The immediately began making out. Inside their mouths it was as though a dance were performing. It felt so right but so yet so wrong. He wanted, had to have more. To savor the flavor, of her luscious lips. They grinded against one another, hands twisted and tugged at loose clothing. It didn't take long before Zero's pants were by the window, shirt on his desk, and bloody rose gun on the nightstand. As for Yuki, her yukata, was something in a dark corner. At long last they broke apart, but Zero didn't stop there. He'd been waiting to make his move for three years and wasn't going to miss it now. So without even thinking, he attached his move to her left breast. She gasped from shock, but wrapped her arms around him none the less. _

_In all her years, she could never remember being touched in that way by a man before. It felt like ….so "oh-my-god-give-me-more" type of pleasure. Zero knew exactly what he was doing. He knew where to kiss her, how to kiss her, and when to kiss her. All Yuki could do was moan to express how good it was. It wasn't long before Zero's busy body had become focused below the navel. She lay on her back, long black hair spread-out beside her hips, Zero's torso hovering about her chest and midsection. He placed his face close to hers and whispered," I want you to breathe deeply and try to relax. This is going to be very painful. So just do as I say." She nodded and kissed his cheek._

_Just as he'd predicted, it was excruciatingly painful. She wondered if it was really his dick going up her or some log he'd picked out of the fire. Either way, she no longer thought the cramps she received during her period were painful. Tears streamed from her eyes, from which Zero quickly wiped away with the tip of his thumb. To distract her from the rough start, he gave her deep French kisses. After ten minutes of this, he finally pulled back, leaving her a looking disappointed. "I'm in. Now the fun starts." Her face brightened in a flash. _

_At first, it was just pure pain as Zero struggled to move in and out. But slowly the pain numbed and all was great. Everything meant nothing to them tonight. It was like the world wanted them to be together here, now, and in this moment. With each thrust Zero got closer to come. Yuki moaned, her fingers entangled in Zeros' silver locks, and her legs wrapped around his. There was a sort of rhythm to their moves. As though they were one._

_Zero reared out again, semen slowly leaking into Yuki and across the blankets. But none of it mattered. They were so deep, they couldn't even think. Their breathing got heavier, moans louder, and bodies sweatier. Oh they were in deep. Every thrust, every grind. If this was heaven, Zero wanted to die now. He came in for one last thrust. He was past his limit and the way Yuki sounded, she was as well. He slid out entirely. His long cock covered with come and his body in sweat. He slumped over Yuki, who was already half asleep. He claimed his prize. His tender princess._


End file.
